


never-ending pain

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [25]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	never-ending pain

The past should stay that way, that's what Stefan wanted but you rarely get what you want. It's something he's learned over the years. All of his past choices now rear consequences in the present. The war with his brother over a woman who used them both but Damon can't see that, he loves her, needs her. He should have stayed away from Mystic Falls but he couldn't, he came back when he felt like life was going too well. Stefan used his demons and guilt to remind himself of what he is and the fact that Emily was right, he'd forever be in turmoil.


End file.
